


Я тоже тебя не забыла

by The_Modern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy, POV First Person, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern/pseuds/The_Modern
Summary: Падме не была готова завести семью. Энакин настиг её внезапно, неожиданно, как годами раньше. И не смотря на преданность политике Амидала, искренне не желавшая уходить с мировой арены, оказалась неспособной отказаться от того, кто действительно приносит в её жизнь радость и счастье.





	

Падме проснулась оттого, что ей показалось, будто кто-то настойчиво стучится в дверь. Тихо поднявшись с уютного мягкого ложа, на котором до чьего-то визита спала так сладко и спокойно, она на цыпочках прокралась по комнате и, небрежно набросив на себя лёгкую накидку из шёлка, чтобы скрыть частичную наготу, подошла к двери и приоткрыла её. А затем, совсем забыв о сне, радостно взвизгнула и крепко обвила руками шею Энакина, стоявшего в её дверях.

— Почему так тихо? Ты что, боялся разбудить меня? — Падме даже изумилась нежданной учтивости её мужа, казавшейся ей сейчас абсолютно неуместной и даже нелепой, но в то же время такой умиляющей.

— Ну… да. Я же обещал прилететь раньше. Ближе к вечеру. Два дня назад…

— Не беспокойся! Рада, что ты вернулся. Что-то случилось? Никто не пострадал? — Карие глаза жены помрачнели от беспокойства, но безмятежность и задор Энакина вернули ей улыбку. — Или Асока решила на время забыть о том, что она джедай?

— Это да. За этой непоседой только следи и следи!

— Вся в тебя. — Шутливо-обиженный тон Падме отчасти был искренен — она и вправду немного обиделась. Не на него. На Асоку. Она действительно беспокоилась за Энакина эти два дня, вчерашняя ночь и вовсе прошла без сна. Вот поэтому сейчас её и свалила такая дрёма.

— Ну так можно мне войти, или судьба мужа королевы — всю жизнь простоять у дверей её покоев?

— Бывшей королевы, Эни, бывшей, — широко улыбнулась Падме в ответ, одарив любимого белоснежной улыбкой, и, отстранившись, освободила пространство для входа.

***

 

Оставшуюся ночь ей едва ли было до сна — вначале спать не давал Энакин, а затем новый натиск дремоты был отражён всплесками радости и восторга, буйствовавшими в её сердце каждый раз, когда с ней рядом находился он, её любимый. Так стремительно, так бурно сменяли друг друга красочные эмоции, властелином которых была её любовь. Пожалуй, с быстротой их течения можно сравнивать только скорость развития их отношений. Молниеносные, без времени на долгие размышления, они напоминали бурный поток, где без должной реакции шансы на выживание близки к нулю. Он был таким всегда. На любое его действие нужно реагировать чуть ли не со сверхсветовой скоростью, иначе занесёт в такие дебри…

За примером ходить далеко не надо: Падме отлично помнила, как с ними едва не расправились на Джеонозисе, и всё лишь потому, что он был не в состоянии дождаться поддержки, вместо того, чтобы лезть на рожон. Или как он, будучи ещё мальчиком-рабом, опрометью бросился помогать совершенно незнакомым ему людям, в итоге спасши её родину от сепаратисткой жестокости.

_И всё же, какие же мы разные…_

__

_Энакин. Если бы ты не появился в моей жизни вновь, было бы гораздо спокойнее. Гораздо стабильнее. Знаю, в ней не было бы ни тех светлых красок, ни радостных переживаний, она осталась бы лишь суровой и почти безрадостной, как и прежде. Не знаю, благодарить мне или проклинать тебя за это… Что за вздор?! Я бы никогда не смогла проклясть тебя, даже если бы очень сильно захотела! Но, должна признать, с твоим появлением весь мой старый мир рухнул, развалился по частям, преобразившись в совершенно иной, в котором я пока не освоилась._

_Я не привыкла. Просто не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь, спустя столько лет с начала моего пути, ставлю одного человека как высший приоритет. Не существ. Не идею. Тебя._

_Наши отношения всегда были странными. Я стала политиком лишь для того, чтобы иметь возможность служить людям и галактам миром и правдой. Потому, что с детства знала, в чьих руках лежит власть. Да будь ты хоть трижды мудрец и четырежды прав, если у тебя несоотвествующий статус, остальные просто плюнут тебе в лицо и будут ещё долго смеяться над твоими словами. Потому мне приходилось идти разными путями, не всегда честными и справедливыми, пытаясь донести до остальных глас истинной демократии. А ты другой. Тебе нет никакого дела до этих статусов. Даже будучи рабом, ты знал, что ты человек, ничем не хуже остальных. Даже наоборот. Джедаем ты противишься устоям, что считаешь устаревшими и совершенно бесполезными. Я бы так не смогла. Не умею противостоять в открытую._

_Может, поэтому я тебя и люблю. За силу. За независимость. За верность и справедливое благородство, что так редко встречается в измельчавших людях. К тому же, ты всегда любил меня. С того самого момента, как впервые встретил на Татуине. Я думала, всё прошло. Что ты, спустя столько лет, вырос и всё позабыл. Отчасти я ошибалась. Ты повзрослел, но не забыл._

__

Я тоже тебя не забыла.


End file.
